We Shouldn't
by magicalimagination
Summary: The beginning of 1x13 after Damon so rudely interrupts Stefan and Elena.


**Takes place at the beginning of 1x13 **_**Children of the Damned. **_**Stefan and Elena after Damon so rudely interrupted their adorable morning.**

* * *

Stefan smiled as Elena pressed her finger to his lips, shushing him as she pulled the covers over them. They continued to kiss as Elena moved under Stefan. He hoisted himself fully over Elena and flopped.

"Ah, Stefan, you're squishing me." Stefan did not respond and made no move to lift him off of her.

"Shhh, I'm sleeping." He said. Elena tried to lift Stefan's head off her chest. Stefan wrapped his arms fully around Elena and buried his face into her neck.

"Sstteeffaann." She whined as he began to nuzzle her neck. Her hands involuntarily reached up to his head. She threaded her fingers through his hair, affectively holding Stefan in place. Elena felt Stefan smile into her neck.

"Yes, Elena?" He asked, slowly lifting his head from her neck. Elena moved her fingers through his locks as she looked at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked him, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. Stefan sat up more fully as he looked at her. Elena's hands fell from his hair as she pushed herself up the headboard. He reached out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek as he did so.

"I'm loving you." He said simply. Elena felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him. His eyes were so expressive, such an infinite depth of emerald. She could see nothing but love and adoration for her reflected in his eyes. Her hand went to his face, cupping his cheek. She brushed her thumb over his full lips as she stared into his eyes. Green gazed into brown as they sat on their bed. Stefan turned his head, laying a gentle kiss on Elena's hand.

"Okay." Elena said as she watched him. Her heart swelled with love for the man in front of her. She raised her other hand to his face as she moved the other to rest just below his ear. Stefan relaxed into her hands, his eyes falling shut. He felt Elena pull his face closer to. When their noses touched, he opened his eyes, once again meeting her gaze. "I love you, Stefan." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling him back. Stefan's body fit to hers as he softly let his weight press her into the sheets.

He rested his forehead against hers as he covered one of her hands with his own. Elena laced their fingers together and sighed in contentment. "I love you too, Elena. Always." He lightly pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Elena wrapped her free hand around Stefan's neck, deepening the kiss.

Stefan smiled into her lips before he matched her passion. Lips and tongues dueled as they made out. Stefan pulled away first as he gasped for air. "Lena." He moaned as her lips continued to assault his chin and jaw.

She continued to kiss down his jaw to his neck. "Yes." Kiss. "Stefan." Kiss.

"Look at me." She slowly dragged her lips away from his neck to look up at him. "We don't have much time and Damon can hear us." He was reluctant to remind her of this. If Stefan had his way, he and Elena would stay in their bed all day. He would take any chance the universe threw him to show Elena just how much he loved her. Elena slid up the bed making their faces level. She looked at him for a minute before her mouth twisted into a devious smirk. Elena reached up to whisper in Stefan's ear.

Her lips brushed his ear lobe as she spoke. "Well then you better be fast because I am not taking no for an answer. I have needs, Stefan." A shiver ran down his spine at her words. He looked down at her and his breath caught in his throat. With her hair slightly messy, her lips swollen, and a glint in her eye she had never been more beautiful to Stefan. He reached out and brushed her lips lightly.

"Guess I better get a move on, I live to please you, Lena" He did not give her time to respond before he crashed his lips down onto hers. The fire between the two was immense. Stefan had never felt more heat in all of his 162 years of living. His hands traveled down the side of Elena's body to rest at her hips. He gripped the hem of her black tank top, slowly dragging the material up her body. He heard her moan at his painstakingly slow pace.

Elena began to tug at the hem of Stefan's sweatpants. Her impatience was blatant causing Stefan to chuckle as he finally rid Elena of her shirt. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, neither blinking nor moving. Somewhere in Stefan's room, a clock struck the hour. The spell was broken by the sound and they attacked each other with renewed vigor. Clothes flew in their desperation to be as close as possible.

* * *

Elena kissed the freckle on Stefan's chest as he lazily ran his fingers through her hair. "We have to face the day now, don't we?" She asked, raising her head to allow her gaze to meet his. Stefan sighed as he smiled at her.

"Unfortunately yes. I need to help Damon and you need to find Jonathan Gilbert's journal." Elena groaned as she buried her face into the crook of Stefan's neck. Stefan felt his throat vibrate as Elena mumbled something into his skin. He smiled. "What was that?"

Elena groaned again, "I said, which - by the way - I know you heard, that I wish we could just stay in bed all day."

Stefan rubbed her arm, "I do too, Lena. I do too. Do you want me to go to your house with you and help you look for the journal?" Elena nodded her head. "Okay, then we should get dressed and head over there before Damon comes back and decided to get creative in motivating us.

Elena winced at the thought. "Good point." She felt Stefan begin to shift under her, preparing to climb out of their bed and the sanctuary of their room in the boarding house to face the day.

"Stefan, wait." His movement stilled. Elena sat up some, supporting herself with one arm as she stroked Stefan's face with the other. "I love you, I know that life is getting crazy now and all the Katherine stuff is the last thing we need, but it's going to be okay. You know how I know that." Stefan shook his head. "Because we have each other. We are a team and we are going to do this together. This will end soon and we can get back to our normal life together. I promise" Stefan gave Elena a skeptical look. "Okay, as normal as it can get for us." She felt Stefan grab her hand and bring it to his lips. He pressed his lips to her hand in the most delicate and loving manner.

"You're right, Lena. We are going to get through this, together. I love you." She smiled as he kissed her.

They slowly broke apart. Elena smiled at Stefan. She knew that with Stefan by her side she could face anything. His love held her in place and kept her grounded. Stefan stroked her face one last time before climbing out of bed. The sooner they got Damon out of their hair the sooner they could focus on their relationship. After a moment, Elena climbed out of bed and began to pull her underwear back on. Stefan's hand stilled her movements. "I think we have time for a shower." Elena smiled up at Stefan.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" In a blur, Stefan swept Elena off her feet and vamp-sped into the bathroom, the sound of Elena's giggles filling the air.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my fic. This was my first stab at writing and I hope I did a good job portraying Stelena accurately. Please feel free to leave me a review. Comments on the storyline as well as my writing are welcome!**


End file.
